clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowClan/Join
Your Character's preferred name Rank: What rank would you want your character to have? Make sure to check if that rank isn't already taken. Age: How old is your character? Description: A sentence or two describing your character's appearance. Gender: Your character's gender. Quick history: Was your character born a rogue or a loner? Were they born in this Clan or somewhere else? What happened during their lifetime? Roleplayer/Owner: Link your username here, or simply just put your signature. Thistlekit Rank: Kit Age: Three moons old Gender: Tom Quick history: Thistlekit was born in the outskirts of the clans, he doesn't know his mother and __ is his foster mother. Roleplayer/Owner: '''Sonorous☆ 15:56, January 20, 2016 (UTC)' Approved 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) 'Darkstar' '''Rank:' Leader Gender: female Age: '''22 moons '''Quick history: Darkstar was originally Darkshine, deputy of the old ShadowClan. After Mothstar died, Darkshine took her role as leader, finding she could lead the clan and abandoning it. The clan fell apart and the leader died a few days later after a two-leg's dog came to murder her. Darkshine was reincarnated into Darkfang with no siblings. Her family was cruel to her as she grew into adulthood. Feeling the natural instinct or recreating the clan, Darkfang named herself Darkstar and ruled harshly by the ways of her family. ShadowClan is feared as this ferocious leader is still alive. Roleplayer/Owner: ☾Darkshine903☽'' 04:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC)'' Approved Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 22:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare '''Rank: Warrior Age: 17 Moons Gender: Female. Quick history: Born in ShadowClan, her parents being former rogues. She was quiet growing up as a kit, often admiring the Clan's ways and musky territory. Roleplayer/Owner: Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 20:27, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Approved☾Darkfang903☽'' 01:20, January 24, 2016 (UTC)'' Blue(Skygaze) Rank: rouge to warrior Age: 12 moons Gender: Male Quick history: Born in the wild, actually in the area where the new shadowclan will be(i guess we will know soon) but he didn't spend his life there. Was once part of a rouge group, but most of them died to a dog pack, the rest were never seen again. He always liked being in a group as apposed to being alone. His parents were in the same group that was attacked, his father died and his mother was lost. Description: A jet black tom with sky-blue eyes. Smaller than the average tom, but don't underestimate him. He is extremely quick and agile, and his claws are longer than they should be. Roleplayer/owner: Whitestar Approved☾Darkfang903☽'' 01:20, January 24, 2016 (UTC)'' Pinewhisker '''Rank: Medicine Cat Description: grey and white tabby tom. Age: Approx. 37 moons (3.083 years) History/Character: Known as Pine when he was a loner, Pinewhisker always had an interest in the herbs he found growing in the forest. A certain cat, named Godric (whom I'll request later; he dead) taught Pine that the herbs have specific medicinal uses. Godric and Pine ran a medicine den together in the pine forest, treating and healing loners and rogues in the area, and even some kittypets. Godric died a few seasons before the Clans formed. Pine, now alone, later joined ShadowClan as its medicine cat. The current medicine den is the same one he and Godric used. Owner: 00:31, 01/27/2016 Approved''☾Darkfang903☽ 01:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Rookpaw :Appearance: black-based brown and white tabby molly :Family: Fawnpaw (sister) :Rank: MCA :age: six moons of age :history: normal :Other: Will decide to be a warrior after earning her name 17:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Fill ou t the form please.☾Darkfang903☽'' 00:15, February 6, 2016 (UTC)'' that is filled out 18:33, February 18, 2016 (UTC) If normal means clan-born, then approved. Next time though, don't be so lazy.☾Darkfang903☽' 01:52, February 19, 2016 (UTC) it wasn't lazy it was saying they had a normal clan history please dont accuse. 17:39, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Mothglare '''Rank:' Warrior Age: 23 moons Description: Gray tabby tom with darker streaks, left front paw is white, with green-fern colored eyes. Gender: Tom Quick history: Born into ShadowClan with mother being Owlgaze and the father being unknown. Has developed a crush on Darkstar, too embarrassed and afriad of rejection to admit his crush. Roleplayer/Owner: Ripple.of.mc⋆ 00:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Approved. ''☾Darkfang903☽ 00:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Whitewhisker Rank: Warrior Age: 50 moons Description: Whitewhisker is a gruff tomcat, he gets annoyed easily and tend to dislike lousy kits and apprentices. He is a silver-grey tabby with a tricolored tail; his left eye is nearly blind and he has dark blue eyes. Gender: Tomcat Quick history: Whitewhisker was originally Cooper -- abandoned as a kittypet, he set out his life as a loner, learning the ways of wild cats and depending on himself for food and protection. He found in ShadowClan territory by Mothglare, Emberflare, and Robinthorn. Roleplayer/Owner: -- '''Sonorous'♪''' 05:27, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Approved.☾Darkfang903☽' 03:07, February 13, 2016= (UTC) Juniperkit '''Rank:' Kit Age: 4 moons Gender: Female Description: Juniperkit is a small, pure white she-cat with black stripes on the sides of her face, on her forehead, forearms, haunches, and a black tail. Half of her back paws are black and she has bright emerald green eyes. Quick history: Juniper's parents were rouges but they died in a battle with dogs to protect her and her littermates. Her littermates were Rose, Smoke, and Cloud. They fled during the battle and Juniper was left to wander about on her own. She was sheltered by a kind she-cat named Flower. Juniper left Flower after 3 moons and found her way near the ShadowClan border. Roleplayer/Owner: Icyclaw11 03:26, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Approved. Told ya you should come back ;D☾Darkfang903☽''' 04:20, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Joining